Tslaors Hawkmoon Adventure
See also: The Sojourner's Guide To Melnibone Synopsis During the sojourner's gudie to melnibone, the group had to entertain a group of bored melnibone nobles. During the enertainment, Tsalor entertained one of the nobles by taking her to another dimension. He brought her to the moonbeam roads, where they found a random portal and walked into it. They didnt know it, but they were in Hawkmoon. They saw a golden tower and a metal bird fly by. The noble wanted to go there, and Tsalor grained her wish and went to the tower. they were teleported to a road shurinted by a foress. Meanwhile, a man with barley any memory, in hand cufts, was in a flying machine with a falcon headed pliot. The man snaped the neck of the pliot, but then the phonacopter came flying down. The chopper crashed, and he found himself in a forest. The man's name was Goradan Freaman, and he was from the land known as amerik. Meanwhile, Tsalor and the noble saw a tank coming down the road. Coming out of the tank was a bronze-monkey-masked man holding a metal spear. The man threw handcuffs onto Tsalor and the noble, which tsalor put on. The monkey-masked man asked "What are you doing here?" aggressively. The noble snaped back to the masked man with "Ugh! Your so impolte! You can't tell me what to do!", the masked man was frusterated with the woman, and replied by aiming the spear at her. The spear shot out a lazer which killed the noble. The spear wasn't a spear, but a weapon known to the people of Granbranten as a flamelance. Meanwhile, in the forest was Goradan, who had just picked a weapon called a flamehand from a dead body of a member of the beast order of Granbreton and unlocked his handcuffs with a key found on the body. He heard the sound of the lazer, so he looked in the direction and saw a man in handcuffs and a monkey-masked greanbraten! The blood-thirtsy monkey-masked man aimed his flamehand at Tsalor, but then a lazer glazed him. He looked in the direction the lazer came from, and saw Gordan. He shot back at him, missed, and Goradan hid behind the chopper in defence, then shot at the Beast Mask from behind. The next thing freaman knew, the greantbratens head exploded. leaving only bloody chunks, the burning peices of the bronze mask, and the headless body, behind. Goardan came out of the forest and went up to Tsalor. A man in a bronze monkey mask shooting a melnibonean noble with a spear that shoots lazers, and then getting killed by a man with another weird weapon, would be considered by a normal person to be the weirdest thing of their day so far, but Tslaor has seen weirder. Goradan took the flamelance and used the grandbreton's key to unlock the cuffs on Tsalor, before they could arrange greetings, they heard a orthancopter above, they immdeiately hid and saw another beast mask come out of the copter. The beast-mask saw the buring wreckage of the monkey-masked man. In terror and sadness (Two emotions rare to Grandbretons), they cried out "THEY KILLED FIRTZ, THOSE BASTARDS THEY GOT FIRTZ", and left in his orthancopters. Tsalor would have used his power as soon as he could, but he did not have enough magical power to do so. Goardan decided to help Tsalor survive until he gained back his power and could go back to his home "plane" (Goradan's main reason for helping him was, because he was interested in all of that weird mombo jombo about planes and magical energy; because being from amerka, he is more aware of science reather than magical devices), and Tsalor accepted this help. So they headed away from the castle and down the road, then saw slaves woking on a machine. Tsalor drained out one of the slave's magical energy, and tried to plane shift, but nothing happened, meaning he had to have more magic points to travel than he normally has to. They went into the forest and camped for the night. As they camped, Tsalor and Goradan were worried about having enough food to survive the upcoming days. That night, Tsalor had sorted some magic in two rings, and was taking a nap to regan magic, goradan was guarding the camp, he looked and saw a horrible half-man half-beast. The beast's tail turned into a club, and looked fiercly at goradan, but goradan shot it with the flamelance, which caused it to explode, leaving a buring carcass. This waked Tsalor, who saw the burning carcass, goradan announced that they now had food. They contiuned down the path, tsalor walked on the road, while goradan walked by the path while hiding in the trees, tsalor saw a oranopher up ahead with beast masks right by it, and he went forward and was saw by the beast masks and put on the hand cufts, again, but then goradan shot at the beast masks with a flamelance and missed and the beast mask saw him and grabed him and put on the handcrufts, both goradan and talsor were taken to the castle. to be countinued.